


Hoodie

by orphan_account



Series: RJ’s Sexy Headphones Oneshots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/M, Hoodie, Lana del ray reference in there somewhere, brooke is heartbroken, i was gonna write something sad eventually, the ship name is slushpuppies/sexy headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Listen to hoodie by hey violet to really get in the mood :)
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell
Series: RJ’s Sexy Headphones Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517552
Kudos: 13





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to hoodie by hey violet to really get in the mood :)

Brooke scrolled through Instagram, like she had for the past hour. Nothing new from anyone. She's simply doing this because she doesn't have anything else to do.

She's already cried all she could, anyway.

There's not going to be the text she's hoping for. They've ended things and that's that.

Throwing her phone to the side, she gripped the sheets of her bed as she sat up.

The normally clean atmosphere of her room is gone, and she doesn't even have the energy to be upset about it. She's stayed in here for the past week, venturing out only for ice cream and tissues. Breakups suck.

But when it was with Michael?

Michael, who had shown up like a knight in shining armor. He was funny, and respectful, and he liked her for her. They were perfect together, until they weren't. She doesn't know what happened. She begged for an answer, just for an EXPLANATION as to what she did before they started fighting.

That's the one thing she hated about Michael. He was petty and held grudges- even if they weren't long, he had a... spoiled way about him. He's a mama's boy and an only child, there's only so much she could expect from that. That wasn't what broke them up. She doesn't know what did, and she doesn't even know if she'll get an answer.

Her bare feet touch the carpeted floor, and she exhales shakily as she stands to her feet. She hasn't left her room today, and she's not planning on it. She just needs to get something from her closet first. 

She runs a hand through her hair, grimacing as she caught a knot. She needs to shower. She needs to take care of herself again.

She'll do it tomorrow.

The door of the closet is cold against the warmth of her hand, and she barely registers the light from inside as she reached for the only thing that matters to her right now.

Michael's hoodie.

Her eyes well up again as she pulls it off the hanger, holding it close to her chest before starting to put it on. It still smells like the cologne Michael used.

She sniffs, looking at the multiple cigarette burns by the ends of the sleeves and the frayed patches on the left sleeve. This is the only thing she has left of Michael- and he'd probably be pretty creeped out if he knew she still had it.

Fuck, if he knew she was wearing it while crying in her closet he'd think she was a little too obsessed with him. Probably call her a psychopath.

He wouldn't ever do that because he was raised properly, but. Her mind is far from logical right now.

She pulls the hood over her head, before placing her hands in the pocket and walking back to her bed.

She loves this hoodie- it's the one thing she has left of her relationship with Michael.

After sitting back on the bed, she frowned when she touched what felt like paper in the pocket. Swiftly pulling it out, she unfolded what appeared to be a note.

_Brookie_ -

_Idk_ _what_ _you're_ _doing_ _but_ _this_ _means_ _you're_ _wearing_ _my_ _hoodie_. _you_ _always_ _look_ _adorable_ _in_ _it_ _and_ _I_ _just_ _wanted_ _to_ _leave_ _this_ _in_ _here_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _find_. _Love_ _you_ _xx_

The tears spill over as she looks at the tiny piece of paper, worn through and near ripping after being through the washing machine.

She couldn't keep Michael in love with her. Her personality, her flaws- she drove someone else away.

Gingerly placing the note on her bedside table, she pulled her knees to her chest and just started to sob. There's no one here to judge her and she can't act like she's okay today. Not anymore.

The stupid hoodie smells like him, and she knows he won't come back for her. She gets it.

Michael's someone she's never going to get over, though. His stupid laugh, the way he always put his glasses on Brooke when he was bored, or the fact that he always chose princess peach when playing anything.

She loved him. It wasn't just a typical highschool relationship like half of middleborough- she loved him like she loved herself. Michael was the other half of her.

She loved him. She loved him, she loved him, she lost him.

And the funny thing is? She'd take Michael back in a heartbeat. She'd welcome him back with open arms and cry as he comforted her.

That's not going to happen, though, is it?

She's keeping this hoodie until the pain has passed. If Michael wants it back? He can come get it. He'll have to ask for it back, and she won't even give it to him because this is the only thing she has left of the glory and the beauty that was their relationship before it crumbled.

She gave him everything she could give in a relationship. The late night phone calls, the texting at 3 am. The holiday parties, the 7/11 trips on Tuesdays. The time she simply got to be with him and enjoy his company without worrying about the rest of the world.

And it sucks, and it HURTS, becqause she knows she's not going to get that time again. She's not going to see some stupid meme or vine he sent at midnight. She's not going to get any more "good morning princess peach" texts, or any good night ones.

She's going to have to get used to being alone again- she doesn't have anyone to yell about Chloe with. She doesn't have anyone to talk about how she feels outshined at home by her sister. She doesn't have any idea how she's going to handle going back to school- and going through her classes alone.

There's too much on her mind and the tears keep falling.

She'll focus on everything she HAS to do later; right now, it's time to look down at the stupid hoodie from the stupid boy who broke her heart.


End file.
